Sweet Revenge
by kamikaze-bulma
Summary: B/V fic ... of course!.... Well, it's basically a pre-android saga fic. This fic is a spur of the moment idea, but I think it's pretty good. R&R!


Sweet Revenge  
  
"Bulma, I'm leaving for work now!" Yamcha shouted shutting the door behind himself. Bulma awoke grogily looking at her surroundings, the regular messy room she almost always found herself in.  
  
"I better get going," she whispered, pulling herself to the shower across the hall. When she finished cleansing herself, she walked to Yamcha's room where she dressed.  
  
"Where's my purse?" she grunted lifting endless amounts of dirty clothes off the floor. She fell to the floor and checked under the bed where she found her purse, but a small box as well. "There it is," she looked around and grabbed the box. "I don't think he'll mind me...." she flipped the cover off.  
  
Inside sat a stack of pictures, first of her and him. Then as she progressed through the stack, she found more pictures of him and with other women. Bulma then came to a nude picture of a few different girls. With just a glance she threw the stack on the ground with all her anger. She sat and sobbed thinking of the slob she just slept with the night before. Even though she just cleaned herself, she still felt dirty.  
  
"Is this a dream? What an asshole!" she screamed. Grabbing her bag, she briskly walked out to her car and cried all the way home. When she walked in the door it was 12:15, time for that hara-kiri prince's feeding time. As usual, her mother had the food out for Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma honey, could you take this out to Vegeta for me?" he mother asked in her cheery voice.  
  
"I guess," she frowned replacing the purse in her hand with the food tray. She walked slowly out to his chamber and started talking to herself.   
  
"If he's so damn hungry he could come in the house and get it himself!" As she approached the machine Vegeta could sense her nearing. Bulma kicked the entrance a couple of times and waited for a while.   
"Fuck it! I'm not in the mood to be Vegeta's little servant!" she yelled throwing the tray down at the steps. She turned to walk back to her house when the door opened.  
  
"You're late." Vegeta growled.  
  
"And I care because?..." she spat at him.  
  
"Because I'm a Prince!" he repeated his little overused phrase.  
  
"Uhuh, keep telling yourself that Vegeta. Whatever makes yourself happy." she stopped herself from getting into another heated arguement.  
  
"What? Nothing else to say?" Vegeta asked with laughter. She stopped, and without turning around she lifted her arm and flipped him off.  
"Hey, do I have to get in line?" he added roaring in laughter. She closed her eyes with emotional pain and walked into the house.  
  
When she stepped into the house Vegeta immediatly stopped laughing. "What's up her ass? She didn't even put up a good spar with me today. . . " he walked right back in the gravity room, not even acknowledging his well prepared lunch.  
  
~* *~  
  
After and hour or two, Bulma found time between sobbing and sulking to glance outside. She pulled her drapes to the side to see Vegeta training, putting out his all to become strong enough to beat the oncoming androids. She smiled an odd smile, seeing him train without his shirt. Why couldn't Yamcha be like Vegeta and take this threat seriously instead of screwing every girl he sees? I wouldn't call that training.  
  
Vegeta felt eyes watching him, but didn't know the source. He glanced up at Bulma's window to see her eyes plastered to him. She blushed and quickly tried to find something else to look at. Vegeta smiled mockingly, realizing he just caught her.   
  
That night Yamcha returned home to see his 'special' box open and pictures all over the place. His eyes widened, mouth dropped and he gasped. Had Bulma seen them? No. I must have been clumsy. . . yes, that's it, he convinced himself. Then the phone rang, so he answered it. He glanced at the clock on the wall, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door.  
  
~* *~  
  
Bulma walked downstairs to actually eat. At the table sat a famished Vegeta where she threw herself on the chair across him. He eyed her carefully but kept all insults quiet. After this afternoon, he could tell something was eating her. A few times Vegeta opened his mouth but only managed to make fish movements with his mouth. Bulma noticed this, and to avoid laughing, she buried her head in her folded arms. Her mother walked in and set the food out on the table, then she sat down herself. Vegeta took no thought, and dug into the food. Bulma put a spoonfull of mashed potatoes and a piece of brocoli on her plate. Vegeta stopped shoveling food into his mouth and arched an eyebrow at her actions. Her mother looked at her and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Bulma honey, is that all your going to eat?"  
  
"Mom, I am a grown woman, I think I know how much I want to eat." she exclaimed. Her mother frowned in disapointment.   
"Well, how much do you think I should eat mother?" Her mom walked over and picked up the huge scoop of a spoon and scooped up a huge amount of potatoes and splashed it on her plate. Bulma's eyes opened wide as she glared at her plate. She laughed nervously as she looked from her plate to her mother, then her plate to Vegeta. The prince looked as if he was going to burst in laughter.   
"Thanks mom...." she muttered.  
  
"Anytime honey!" she smiled and walked off. Bulma leaned back in her chair and pouted. Vegeta finished his meal and then looked at Bulma. She returned his glare, and was ready and revvin to yell back at him. Right when he opened his mouth she was ready.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" he asked. A classic sweat drop covered her head and she fell off her chair.  
  
"Go ahead...." she climbed back on her chair. Everytime she thought she had him figured out he always seemed to amaze her with his wit.   
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What?" he asked with his mouth full.  
  
"Answer me this: If you fell in love with someone, would you still have the need to stray?" she asked lowering her head to the table until she rested on it. Vegeta stopped eating and stared at her for a few solid seconds until he even made a movement.  
  
"How would I know? I don't love." Vegeta gulped his food down and frowned once more. A gash of sadness washed over her face. Is it possible not to love?  
  
"I'm sure you'll find it one day Vegeta, destiny has something set for you." Bulma smiled. Vegeta just replied in a hmph and stood up.  
  
"It's that stupid human of yours isn't it?" he growled. She only nodded and shifted her gaze to the floor.   
  
"I know I burden everyone with my continuous on again, off again relationship with him." she said with a deep sigh. "I wish there was a guy out there for me, one that could care for me without cheating on me. He... nevermind, not like anyone cares." she sobbed getting up and walked past him as she stepped to the stairs. Then all of a sudden, she felt a force hold her still, she couldn't move. She turned around to see Vegeta right next to her, and he took ahold of both her shoulders and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Revenge is a bitch..." he tickled her ear. She smiled at the touch of his breath.  
  
"Oh really, what did you have in mind?" she leaned back into him.  
  
"Is he home?" he smiled. She shook her head no. "Go get your scissors.." he grinned. She turned to meet his gaze and leaned toward him for a kiss. He followed, but then suddenly she pulled back and ran up the stairs. He shook his head and smiled.   
  
~* *~  
  
He took her in his arms and started to fly towards Yamcha's house. She didn't know what he was up to, but hell, it looks like fun. And what was that whole kiss thing about anyways? This was Vegeta that was holding her, the one man with so much blood on his hands from those he had killed. But was that really his fault? His touch was so gentle-hearted, yet she knew his nature. She glanced at him and looked over his features; his long, raven-black hair flowing in the wind, his stern regular frown, all features that made him who he was. He looked down at her and smiled, which in turn, made her smile. He gave that mischievous smile, he did have something in mind.  
When they arrived at his house, they entered through his bedroom window. Vegeta began going through his dressers and pulling out all his jeans and throwing them on his bed. Bulma stood there looking at what Vegeta was doing. He turned at her and held out his hand and motioned for her to come to him. She began helping him find all his pairs of jeans. They carried the loads of clothes to the bed where he laughed to himself.  
  
"I hope he likes your present," he laughed. "Now, you said he was cheating, correct?" Bulma nodded and looked confused. "Watch." Vegeta picked up a pair of jeans and cut out the button to it. "Voila!" Bulma began laughing.  
  
"Well, that should help him the next time he decides to cheat on me!" She took a load of them and began cutting out the buttons. They began laughing uncontrollably. She took a button and threw it at Vegeta, in which he returned. As soon as she finished her stack of jeans she threw each one at Vegeta. He moved them to the floor and gave a low chortle and smiled at her.  
"Thanks Vegeta, I needed that. I hope he thinks twice before cheating on another girl, especially one like me." she smiled. Bulma arose and walked to his night-stand and began jotting things on a piece of paper. Vegeta scooted closer to her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was up to. She fiercly signed her name, and read it over again to see if she had made any mistakes. Vegeta placed his hands on her shoulders once again, and began to kiss her neck. Buma stopped reading and froze, what exactly was he trying to pull? Was this a part of his plan too? He moved his lips down to the center of her back. She smiled, but then realized that this was Vegeta that had his lips on her and they were in her ex's room. But this urge in her heart was telling her that she had finally had found the guy that she had been searching for her whole life, and Yamcha was one of the many frogs she had to kiss to get to her prince. Bulma turned to the prince and looked him in his eyes.  
"Vegeta?" she whispered. He stopped for a moment and glanced at her. "Is this our destiny?"  
He turned to her and smiled. He was the only guy she knew that didn't need words to express himself. She knew exactly what he meant and kissed him passionately. There they sat, looking like teenagers making out. Vegeta looked to the side and saw a picture of Yamcha and another chick.   
  
"I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart," he said. She smiled and felt the urge to cry, so she folded her arms around him in an embrace.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "Now, he'll be back in about a half an hour. What do you suggest we do?" Vegeta grinned evily and kissed her ever so slowly and layed her on the bed. He lifted her shirt off and she lifted his off.   
"Talk about sweet revenge......" she laughed as they continued in there fun.  
  
~* *~  
  
Yamcha opened his apartment to find his jeans all over the place and his bed a mess. He walked over and picked up a pair of jeans, and noticed the button gone off his pants. He glanced over at his other pants to notice the same thing. He frowned and shuffled to his nightstand and found a small note. It read:  
  
  
Dear Yamcha,  
These pants are a gift from me to you. Hopefully it'll   
save you some time when you feel like cheating again!   
-Bulma  
P.S.- You might want to change your sheets... Vegeta and I   
have been there!   
  
  
"BULMA!!!!!" Yamcha screamed angrily. Bulma laughed evily while back in Vegeta's arms. She got the best revenge: she got back at Yamcha, had sex in his bed, got Vegeta, all in one night. She kissed Vegeta and continued laughing.   
  
"Vegeta, do you love now?" she looked at him. He smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"Seems destiny has me right where it wants me."  
  
~* *~  
  
  
How'd ya like it? Took me a while to write it.... so tell me what you think! ^_^ 


End file.
